Lucy Heartfilia and Gajeel Redfox: Kidnapper's Prey
Lucy Heartfilia and Gajeel Redfox: Kidnapper's Prey is an event that takes place during the Phantom Lord arc. Prologue After their retreat from the battle against Phantom Lord, the injured Fairy Tail members take refuge in their guild, preparing to attack once again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 6-14 However, they quickly learn that the Phantom Lord's headquarters is coming for them. Rushing outside, the Mages see their enemies coming and preparing to fire Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 15-19 As Jupiter gets ready to fire, Erza tells her guild-mates to get down as she requips into her Adamantine Armor, planning to block the attack. Though the armor is strong, they remain unsure of she can survive. Jupiter then fires and Erza holds off the attack. Eventually, the blast is repelled but the armor is destroyed and Erza is heavily injured, with her Magic greatly depleted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 2-8 With both Erza and Makarov unable to fight, Jose tells Fairy Tail they can't win and asks them to hand over Lucy. However, they refuse to hand over a comrade, enraging Jose who tells them that they have 15 minutes before Jupiter fires again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 9-11 As Phantom Lord soldiers come out, Natsu offers to take down Jupiter himself, with Gray and Elfman going to help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 12-14 Mirajane takes Lucy by the hand and tells her to hide in a guild safe house until the war is over. Lucy refuses, stating she has to fight since it's her fault it happened, though Mirajane claims it's not her fault and everyone is now in on it. Catching her off guard, Mirajane places a Sleep Magic spell on Lucy and leaves her in the care of Reedus, who takes her to the hideout in a carriage made by his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 15-16 Kidnapping Lucy sees herself back in her room with many other strange things happening such as everyone being there and doing unusual things. Suddenly, she wakes up and kicks Reedus, who was trying to wake her up. After apologizing for hurting him, Lucy is told what happened. As he paints her picture, Lucy wishes to go out despite his nudging otherwise. Suddenly, the safe house is attacked by Phantom Lord members Gajeel, Boze and Sue. Despite their attempts to take him down, Reedus stands his ground against their attacks. As he prepares to attack, Reedus tells Lucy to run. Though she wishes to stay and fight, Reedus tells her it's best for everyone if she does so, as he uses his Pict Magic to create Vulcans to attack. However, Sue's Mirror Magic turns the attack back on him. Taking the chance to run, Lucy apologizes to Reedus for running, but before she can get far, she is kicked by Gajeel, who comments on her leaving her ally. As Reedus is defeated, Gajeel grabs Lucy and exits through the roof.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 As Gajeel stops to notice that the giant has stopped moving, Loke attacks, telling him to return Lucy. Gajeel drops the girl and decides to fight, attacking Loke with his Iron Dragon's Club. At the two battle, Gajeel gets strange vibes from Loke, resulting in him asking what he is due to his strange scent. Suddenly, Loke is rendered unable to move, allowing Gajeel to deliver a blow that sends him crashing below. On Gajeel's orders, Boze and Sue attack Loke, with the latter using a spell which gives traps Loke inside. Later on, the defeat of the Element 4 angers Jose, who calls out for Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer appears, holding the injured Lucy Heartfilia and commenting that he should have been sent from the start. Jose is surprised that Gajeel managed to find her, to which Gajeel replies that his sense of smell is sharp. As other he Phantom Lord members ask whether Lucy is still alive, saying that they wouldn't be able to get a reward if she is dead. Gajeel kicks her and gets a reaction, proving that she's still alive. Jose is delighted and compliments Gajeel on his good work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 6-10 Jose announces to Fairy Tail that Lucy has been captured, allowing them to hear her screams. Deciding to kill them, Jose has his shades continue to battle and also orders Gajeel to guard Lucy, stating that some Fairy Tail members were inside the guild and he would deal with them himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 13-16 Gajeel decides to take the opportunity to pin Lucy to a wall with his restraints and throw knives at her as part of a game. As another member of the guild tells him to stop, saying he might hurt her, Gajeel promptly pummels him into the ground, telling him to shut up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 11-12 Gajeel goes on to claim he doesn't care what happens to Lucy since she's from Fairy Tail. As he comments that Fairy Tail is fighting back hard to retrieve her only because she comes from money, Lucy calls him stupid. As she tells him he ought to be scared, Gajeel throws another knife at her. Lucy goes on to say that if she died, Phantom Lord should be scared as Fairy Tail would come after them and wouldn't forgive them. As Gajeel comments on her story and throws another knife at her, Natsu bursts through the floor, saving Lucy and punching Gajeel in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 13-19 Aftermath Happy arrives as well and frees Lucy while Natsu deals with Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 3-9 Both Dragon Slayers battle, with Gajeel initially having the advantage due to his Iron Dragon's Scales.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 10-14 As the damage from their roar attacks subsides, the two prepare to continue their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 15-20 The battle is long and Natsu is initially at a disadvantage since Gajeel can eat iron for nourishment while he has no fire, resulting in him being beaten up and forced to watch the guild collapse as he is powerless to do anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 4-20 However, Lucy's new spirit Sagittarius manages to produce fire for Natsu to eat, enabling him to defeat Gajeel and smash the Phantom Lord guild's building in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 1-20 References Navigation